


did it for the meme

by Aslee



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aslee/pseuds/Aslee
Summary: an experiment??? using my OC and a friend's.





	did it for the meme

**Author's Note:**

> howdy 
> 
> don't @ me 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm never writing smut again

Friday's cum smells different. 

When they'd done this before- It feels like ages ago; Ryder has been cock-sore like he didn't think was possible, the kind of horny he thought was fabricated for fast talk in locker rooms -it had been fast and hurried. She had melted so quickly in his arms, and he had rushed, maybe, afraid his head would clear and he would realize the chance he was taking.

There's not a lot to remember about it besides the way she had already been so wet when his fingers slid inside her, and burying his face in the curve of Friday's neck where she was so clean and pure. But he remembers everything about the way she came, muscles locked tight as his fingers fucked her through it, her hand in his hair, tugging until it fired the hair trigger he'd been riding, a single thrust against her hip-

She had smelled so goddamn good, and he could smell it as he caught his breath against her skin. It was deep, and almost sweet, the kind of scent that made him wanna lick it all up, lick her cunt until she came for him again, gave him more of that slick to savor.

Of course, then his mind had cleared, and Ryder had been out of that house faster than he'd ever left the Knight's home before, stammering and stuttering and wondering why he couldn't keep it in his goddamn pants.

So, really, he has no idea how he got here, a week later, doing it all over again, but the second that part of him turned on, his libido kicking over, he'd fallen to his knees in front of her, rubbing his knuckles against her clit through the cotton of her panties.

"Ry-" Friday gasped, and he could smell it, the wetness gathering against the back of his hand, and-

"Fuck."

She's already come once, as Ryder sucked her clit into his mouth, rolling his tongue against it and teasing her hole with his finger tips. 

And it smells different, is the thing. He ducks lower to lick it up, like he's fucking imagined countless times, tongue between his fingers and dick in his fist, and it's- it's- 

It's sharp against his tongue, and he loves it, takes long, wide licks up her slit until it's all he can taste. Ryder keens, and he can smell it on his own breath; it smells like it tastes, high and bittersweet and so goddamn good it has him twitching in his pants, still untouched.

He tongue plunges deeper, desperate for it, and Friday's fingers tighten in his hair, pulling him away from her with sharp tugs. It has Ryder whining high in the back of his throat, hips jerking on instinct, and he steadies himself by resting his face against her thigh.

"I wanna make you come," he whines, high on her, and she giggles, fingers raking through his hair gently. 

"You already did, silly." The fondness in her voice has him glancing up at her, and she- Ryder's hips thrust against air again, the only friction the painful pressure of his zipper. Friday's fucking beautiful, always has been, but now she looks ethereal. She shouldn't- her hair is a mess, and she's flushed and sweaty and he's pretty sure that her lips will be bruised by how hard she bit them to keep from screaming -but she is, and he has no idea how it took them so long to get here. "Come up here, let me-" She can't quite blush more than she already is, but watching her try makes him impossibly harder. "Let me make you feel good, too?" 

It's the question in her voice, the doubt that he wouldn't let her do anything she wanted to him, that has him scrambling to his feet. "I could make you come again," he says, even as he clambers onto the bed. Friday pulls him over her, until he's caging her with his body, and he's never felt so awkward on his life. He feels too big and too young and too stupid, and the memories rise up like acid in his throat. The words come tumbling out, an apology for the way he's shaking around her. "I could, I would do it again and again until you can't stop, until you're screaming with it-"

Friday cuts him off with a desperate kiss, and he feels her shudder underneath him when she tastes herself on his tongue. Pulling back, she gasps, "One day, I'm gonna take you up on that, Handsome, I promise-" She pecks him on the cheek, like she does in front of the school, every afternoon, and fuck if that doesn't make him burn hotter. "But I wanna make you come, too."

"I-"

Her palm slides to cup him through his jeans, barely there but enough for his dick to twitch into her hand. God, he can feel himself leaking at it, her skin so soft and so close, just his clothes between them. 

Friday's fingers pull at his hair, and she gasps, "Wanna feel it in me. I need it. I can't stop thinking about it." Her voice is pitched low, but this is not a seduction- This is a confession. "I can't stop touching myself, all the time, and it's not enough. I'm so empty, Ryder, I just need you to--"

"Need me to fuck you?" He says it because he knows she won't, but its addicting, the way her breath quickens when he does. "Need me inside you, Guinevere? Need something to fill up all that empty inside, something to make you feel good and whole when you come?"

"Oh my gosh," Friday moans, feather-light, and he wonders how hard he has to fuck her for all that sugar sweet to turn wanton and vulgar.

Ryder honestly can't wait to find out.


End file.
